Shogun
Shogun Motor Corporation, commonly referred to as simply Shogun, is a Japanese multinational automaker based in Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan. Shogun is represented in Midnight Racing: Tokyo in all 3 tiers with a total of 8 vehicles. It is currently the 5th most represented Japanese brand, behind Shuriken and ahead of Subashu. Shogun is based off the real-life automaker Mazda. Vehicles by cost Tier 1 1992 XS-6 The cheapest car from Shogun available ingame is the 2nd generation Shogun XS-6. The 2nd generation XS-6 was in production from 1991 to 1997 and features a 2.0L I-4 engine producing 130hp with a FWD configuration. The XS-6 hits 0-100 km/h in 9.9 seconds and has a top speed of 202 km/h. The version ingame is a low-spec XS-6 from 1992. At a price of 1,410,000 it is one of the cheapest cars in Tier 1. The XS-6 is a lightweight and small vehicle with a sporty look. It is based on the Mazda MX6. 1991 Spider The Shogun Spider is a inexpensive and sporty vehicle inspired by the british classic roadster cars. It is the second cheapest Shogun car in Tier 1. It contains a 1.6L inline four engine producing 120hp and has a RWD configuration. Itslight weight and quick handling makes it a desirable starting car. It tops out at 185 km/h and reaches 0-100 km/h in 9.3 seconds. It's sold for 1,495,000 making it the most expensive car in the starting car range. It's based on the real-life Mazda MX-5 (NA). 1983 FB-7 The Shogun FB-7 is the second cheapest Shogun available in the ingame market. The FB-7 is the first generation in the F-series Shogun production line. It was produced from 1978 to 1985. The one ingame specifically is a 1983 version. Well known for its early use of the naturally aspirated Wankel engine producing upwards of 128hp and is capable of reaching 0-100 km/h in 8.9 seconds and has a top speed of 201 km/h. It is considered one of the cheapest sports car in the game coming in at 1,766,000 yen. It is based on the real-life Mazda RX-7 FB. 1972 Galaxy Sport The Shogun Galaxy Sport is a classic and expensive Tier 1 car. Considered a iconic car by car enthusiasts and is the first car to be introduced with the Shogun Wankel engine. One of two generations of the Galaxy featured ingame. It featured a Wankel engine producing 130hp. The Galaxy Sport hits 0-100 km/h in 9.3 seconds and has a top speed of 199 km/h. The Galaxy Sport is a rather expensive car with a cost of 4,475,000 and is more as a result of its iconic status and scarcity rather than its performance. It is based on the Mazda Cosmo or as its known in Japan, the Eunos Cosmo. Tier 2 1991 FC-7 The FC-7 is the second generation in the F-series of Shogun. Seen as a natural evolution from the FB-7. The FC-7 featured a turbocharged 1.3L Wankel engine producing 200hp with a RWD configuration. The FX-7 does 0-100 km/h in 6.3 seconds and has a top speed of 246 km/h. The FC-7 cars were produced from 1985 to 1992 and the one ingame is a 1991. The FC-7 costs 2,892,000 yen and is one of the better and more popular Tier 2 cars. The FC-7 is based on the Mazda RX-7 FC3S Special Edition and is well-known for being featured in the anime and manga Initial D. 2011 FX-8 The FX-8 is the second available Shogun car available in Tier 2. It is slightly faster than the FC-7 and is a much newer make. The FX-8 was produced from 2002 to 2012 and the one ingame is a 2011 version with the 1.3L turbocharged Wankel G''ENESIS'' engine producing 238hp. The FX-8 is capable of reaching 0-100 in 6.3 seconds and has a top speed of 250 km/h. The FX-8 is based on the Mazda RX-8 Spirit R Edition. Tier 3 1996 Galaxy The 1996 Shogun Galaxy is the third generation of the Galaxy series and one of two included ingame. The third generation Shogun Galaxy was produced from 1990 to 1996 and is seen as a popular JDM icon and has been forgotten in many videogames since the early 2000's. The Galaxy has a 2.0 L turbocharged Wankel engine producing 300hp. The Galaxy goes 0-100 in 6.2 seconds and has a top speed of 263 km/h. The '96 Galaxy is considered a low Tier 3 car as it is not really as fast as its competitors due to its weight. It costs 2,965,000 retail. The Galaxy is based on the 1996 Mazda Cosmo Type-SX from the same era. 2002 FD-7 The 2002 Shogun FD-7 is the third and final generation of the Shogun F-series. It was produced from 1992 to 2002. Considered a icon in Japanese racing, the FD-7 featured a twin-turbocharged Wankel engine producing 280hp and is a much faster alternative than the Galaxy because of its lighter weight. The FD-7 has a 0-100 km/h in 5.3 seconds and a top speed of 256 km/h. It is one of the most popular Japanese sports cars in history known for its looks and its popularity on the Japanese highways and mountain passes. The FD-7 costs 3,653,000 retail and is considered a mid-tier Tier 3. It is based on the real-life Mazda RX-7 FD3S Spirit R from 2002. Category:Japanese brands Category:Brands